Rewinding the clock, let's say, a thousand years or so
by Th4tTh1ng
Summary: After a disastrous battle that leaves the rest of the El search party dead, Add aims to go back in time to change everything.
1. chapter 1

Imagine the world ending.

What do you picture? Demons rising from hell? A plague of sorts killing humanity? Or anything living? Maybe you see a meteor crashing down to earth. Either way, during apocalyptic disasters, things always die.

Now imagine it infinite times worse.

Everything's gone. Nothing remains. Not like destroyed, where bits and pieces float around here and there. Just... Gone. And not just earth either. Not just the entire solar system is gone.

The entire universe is gone. There's nothing

Not even black, or white, or whatever you associate nothingness with.

Just. _Nothing._ Well, that's not necessarily true. A young man still floated around in nothing. He had a head of white hair, spiky-ish hair reaching just below his chin. He had had pale white skin withwith a pink lightning bolt shaped scar that passed over his left eye, which was closed. He was thin yet tall, standing at around 6 feet, wearing black, gray and purplish pink armor with a glowing jewel in the center of its chest. He opened his eyes to reveal pinkish purple irises, surronded by black sclerae.

This yong man was Add, formerly Edward Grenore. And he was the last inhabitant of the multiverse. He knew that fact quite well.

He was the one who destroyed them, afterall.

At first he had no reason to. After his failed attempt at time travel, destroying the other world in a fit of rage, the El search party, who he was traveling with at the time, tried to quell rage and console him. At first it didn't work, as Add ended up lashing out at them. After a long battle, which ended when Add was defeated by Elsword, that he finally became rational (Or as rational as Add could get.)

Overtime, he ended up growing attached to them, and started enjoying their presence (Not that he would admit that to anyone.) To the point where he considered them as friends.

... As family.

Then it all went to shit.

Once they faced the final 'boss' Chrysalis, all the El search party started droping like flies. Lu, Ciel, Ara and Chung were all Impaled by its tentacles. Elesis and Raven both exploaded from, **Void Orbs**. Rena, Aisha and Eve were pulled into the Void by tentacles. And Elsword...

Oh god, Elsword...

He sacrificed himself for Add. Chrysalis used its final, strongest move, **Absorption Release** to end me. But Elsword got in the way of the beam, effectively shielding Add, before disintegrating infront of him.

In a fit of rage, Add harnessed the power of Time and Space to end Chrysalis. It was a long battle, lasting several days. Eventually, Add came out victorious. The people of Elrios cheered for the El search party. Until they realised that only Add came back.

After that, Add fell into a state of depression. He kept thinking of ways he could have saved the others, even if it cost him hid own life. After a while. He started hunting down the remaining monsters that still plagued Elrios.

One day, while out hunting, Add tried out something new. Add tried to reabsorb the electricity and Time and Space power into him. While it refilled him with the power that he used he felt something else.

He felt stronger. Barely noticeable, but stronger non the less.

After he found this, he tried to absorb more, feeling ever so slightly stronger each time. Next he tried absorbing magic, and found out it also makes him more powerful. After trying his newfound ability several times, Add found out he could absorb _anything_ and feel stronger, and gain its powers, if it had any. He started absorbing monsters, than people, than villiges...

He eventually absorbed the whole planet. Than all the so called 'Gods' and other holy or unholy beings, until he absorbed that universe.

He then proceeded to the next, and the next, until he finally absorbed the whole multiverse.

Thus, he was the strongest being in existance, while also being the only thing that exists.

And that leads to where we are now. Add opened his eyes and grinned. He had been curled up there for hundreds of years. Or was it just a second? Time doesn't exist anymore, after all. He slowly uncurled himself and 'stood up' while he started talking to himself (did I mention he's insane?)

"Kukuku, I've finally figured out how to go back! Then I can fix everything, and no one will have to die. I'm gonna make this right. But I can't go back to the El search party just yet." Add whispered to himself. "First," he started. "I need to save you three." He finished.

Add took a deep breathbreath, and closed his eyes, concentrating, before trying to manipulate the Time portion of his power. After a while, purple essence began to ooze out of him, slowly coating him. After being surrounded by the essence he opened his now glowing eyes before he called out.

" **Seal of Time: Full Breakthrough!"** Add felt immense pain covering him, but he refused give up his concentration, who knows were he could end up. After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped, and he felt something wrapped around him. ' _A blanket._ ' He thought. He also felt something else. Something pulling him down. ' _Gravity. Never thought I could it this much._ ' He thought amused. He opened his eyes to see little fences surrounding him. Add rose an eyebrow at that. The fuck were these doing here? He looked around outside the fences to see a fairly plain room, with what looked like toys a... Child... Would use...

He looked down at himeself and confirmed his a suspicions.

 _'I'm a fucking god damn toddler!_ _Probably not even two years old!_ ' He yelled in his head. He looked around to find a way out of the craddle when he stopped. He listened closely and heard footsteps coming from outside the door. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard the door open and a single person walk in the room.

The person gently picked Add up and softly said. "Wakey wakey Eddy, it's time for breakfast!" Is what the now reconizably female voice said.

His heart stopped. He hadn't heard that voice in _centuries_ and still sounded so beautiful. Add opened his eyes to see his mother again.

His mothers name was Grace Grenore, and she was an extremely beautiful woman. She had white hair that reached the middle of her back in length and had bright pink eyes with a gentle face. She was 35 uears old. She researched the Nasods to find their uses in biological and botanical exChealsnts. She wore a smile as she looked down at Add. "Good morning Edward." She greeted.

Add had to hold back tears as he gazed at his mother for the first time in what seemed like forever. He smiled brightly and started laughing, causing Graces own smile to widen. "Well aren't you a little ball of sunshine this morning?" She teased as she giggled. She held Add close as she walked to the dining room. Once they arrived Grace sat Add down on a highchair before heading to the kitchen. Add heard more footsteps and he turned to look at the newcomer. He scowled as the man stepped into the dining room.

Asker Grenore was his father in nothing but blood. He had messy blond hair and deep dark purple eyes behind round glasses and was 42 years old. He was the basterd that experimented on Add and the others, planting Nasod parts into him and them. He completely ignored Add and sat down at the table while he read a book. He scowled some more before looking away and to the kitchen to watch his mother prepare the dishes. She turned to Asker. "Do you know where the other kids are?" She asked.

Asker glanced at her before going back to his book. "They were in their washroom last I saw them. They should be here in a momeny." He replied dismissivlely. Grace frowned slightly before grabbing some platesplates filled with food and carried them to the table.

Add was openly glaring at Asker by this time. Before he could growl at him he heard several sets of footsteps closing in on the room. His eyes grew wide as he quickly turned his head to look at the source of the noise.

There, coming through the doorway, were three girls, all having the exact same color of eyes and hair as Add. Grace looked up and smiled at them. "Yoko, NChelsea, Chelsea, good morning!" She kindly greeted them.

Add looked at them, eyes wide and full of joy and happiness. This time he couldn't keep the tears from falling. The girls all looked to Grace and smiled. "Good morning mom!" They simultaneously greeted back.

Yoko had her hair styled in a ponytail reaching the bottom of her back. Nunnally had her hair in pigtails also reaching the bottom of her back. And Chelsea just had her hair flowing free. They were triplets as well, all of them were seven years old.

Adds sisters.

Thry all looked at him, eyes filled with concern when they saw his tears. They fussed over him until he stopped and started laughing, and they soon started laughing with him.

This time was going to be different.

This time he was going to save them.

This time he wasn't going to leave them behind.

He was going to chang the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

Adds pov

It's been five years and a few months since I've gone back in time. Everything's proceeding as it should, with little differences here and there, though nothing too big. Asker, my 'father' started experimenting on me at the age of two, re-adding all the Nasod parts into me (and my sisters, I'm guessing (Fucking cunt.)) I'm currently six years old, and I'm currently in a forest, near a ravine. Waiting.

Tonight was the night Nasod Ruler is going to raid my home. Enslave me and my sisters.

And kill my mother.

The very thought of it makes my blood boil. Over the years I've grown extremely protective of my family (with the exception of As(s)ker, of course,) and I have devised a plan to save them all. The first person I need to save is my mother. That's the reason I'm in the forest in the first place. I ran from home, making sure to have my mother see me running, so that she could chase after me.

"Edward!? EDWARD!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard her scream. I laughed loudly, hoping she heard it and found me easier. I heard footsteps coming closer, from my left. My mother quickly came out of the bushes, looking exhausted. She saw me and immediately ran over to me.

"Oh Eddy! I was so worried! Don't ever do that again, alright? Come, lets go back home." She grabbed my hand gently and tried to pull me back home. I refused to look at her. If I did, I don't think I could do what I was about to do. I didn't move with her, I instead pulled her. She looked back, obviously confused, and opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let her. I pulled her more, enhancing my strength with an ability I stole. I pulled harderand she eventually stumbled and fell with a yelp. Before she hit the ground, I swiftly got behind her and pushed her.

Down into the ravine...

I quickly turned away as I heard her scream as she fell. She'd be safe down there. She wouldn't be alone for long. In fact it might be only a few seconds until the others joined. I silently ran back to the house, getting rid of the guilt as I reminded my self it was for her- _their_ own good.

I silently made it back into the house and made it to my plain bedroom. I sat on my bed and I hugged my knees against my chest as I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until...

 ** _*Boom*_**

There it was. The door was blown open. I quickly ran out of my room and headed to the front door. As I arrived I saw soldiers flowing through the door and Asker charging down the corridor. I smirked, though nobody saw it.

"What is the meaning of thi-" Asker never got to finish as a soldier swiftly took out a sword and decapitated him with practiced precision. I had to hold back laughing as his head hit the floor. Good fucking riddance, asshole!

A moment later Chelsea, Nunnaly and Yoko all came into the lobby and froze when they saw Asker head at their feet. Nunnaly fainted, Yoko loudly screamed and Chelsea merely shook in her spot. I resisted the urge to cover their eyes and console them. Instead, I put on the act of a scared child as I fake screamed and ran back to my room. I never made it as a soldier grabbed me by the arm and slugged me across the face, effectively 'knocking me out'. As I was carelessly carried out of the house, I was thrown into a cage on a cart, along with my unconscious sisters. I peeked one eye open and gazed at the now burning house, two thoughts crossing my mind.

' _Two years, that's all I have to wait for... And how the actuall fuck did they set the whole house on fire in a span of two fucking minutes?_ '

 **One year and ten months later.**

I sigh as I finish mining out the ores in a cave. I put the pick axe down as the supervisor instructs us to head to our cabins for the night. A few minutes later me and the other miners get inside and turn in for the night. I wait for a few hours, discreetly eyeing the sleeping miners in the cabin, making sure no one but the supervisor monitoring us is awake. A few moments later I eye the supervisor and silently call my _Nasod Dynamos_ from my pocket dimension and send three towards the guard. My Dynamos Impale his throat, effectively silencing him, before slowly lying him down.

I call them back to me as I roll off the bed and onto the floor, before tearing a portal into the floor, revealing a tunnel underneath. I close the portal behind me and make my way through the tunnel before my eyes lay on a trap door above me. I silently open it and I climb into another cabin.

I sweep my eyes across the room, ignoring the dead gaurd now laying at my feet, and lock my eyes on a huddle of people on a bed. I quickly make my way over to them and carefully shake one. "Hey, Chelsea, get up." I whisper.

She slowly opens her eyes as she quietly yawns. "... Ed?" She asks sleepily. I repress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Wake the others up, we're making our move today."

Chelsea's eyes widen as she nods, before rolling over to face the others. "Guys? Hey guys, wake up." She whispers. Yoko and Nunnaly groan softly before sitting up. "C'mon, we're leaving today!" When Chelsea's words finally registered in their heads they had already straightened up, eyes glittering with excitement and hope.

They looked at me and their eyes filled with happiness. "Okay." They both said. I lead them to the trap door and we made our way through the tunnel. After a few minutes we came across another trapped door. We opened it and crawled outside, right in front of the fence guarding the slave camp. Yoko went over into a nearby bush and grabbed four shovels, handing one to each of us.

"Start digging." I commanded. After awhile we made a little trench just big enough for one person. Just as Nunnaly reached down to crawl under the fence, an alarm went off all across the camp. "Shit! They must have found the bodies."

I exclaimed. They all looked panicked as they tried to crawl under the fence faster then before. After I crawled through to the other side, we all bolted.

I heard loud voices and yells comimg from behind us, only serving to make us go faster. Soon after, we heard gunshots and saw bullets soaring past us, making the girls scream a little. We were almost there, just a little bitbit further. I whispered, " **Seal of Time.** " Just in case something happened.

Not long after I felt a bullet pierce my heart, and I fell on the ground. I saw the girls keep running, probably not hearing me 'die.' The ravine was right infront of them, when they ran forward...

And _didn't_ fall down.

They caught themselves at the last possible moment. The last FUCKING moment. They needed to fall down. They needed to be safe. They turned around and saw me laying in a small puddle of my blood.

"EDWARD!" They all cried out. I saw them about to step away from the ravine. If they came to me, they would die. STAY THERE GOD DAMN IT! Thinking quickly, I used the earth manipulation ability that I... Liberated from some poor monster to make the ground they stood on crumble from beneath them.

I heard them scream from the ravine that my mother fell through. I held back tears as I thought of how terrified they might be. But thats alright they will be safe. If they read the books down there like I have, they'll get out eventually. The best thing about it is that the won't go crazy in there. They have each other to talk to.

I heard footsteps run past me and towards the seemingly bottomless ravine. They talked a bit before going back to the slave camp. Before they got the chance to run away however...

" **Void Impact!** " I shouted. A soldier started to glow before he screamed in agony and seemingly imploaded, dragging in the other soldiers and some random debris before exploding outward, vaporizing everything that was inside of it. I absorbed my power again before heading to the slave camp, destroying any soldier I came across.

As I got closer to the camp, I began to morph my body to what it was when I was floating in nothing. My hair extended again, reaching just passed my chin. My pink scar faded into existance, and I grow taller while also filling out more. Lastly, my eyes changed, the black sclera surrounding my now pupiless pink irides (plural for iris.) My armor slowly materialized around me, black, gray and purple decorating it, with a glowing pink jewel in the center of my chest.

I looked positively... **_Diabolical._** A Cheshire smile slowly painted my face as I began to float. It felt so _good_ be able to use my power so carelessly again. And I can smile my real smile too. I felt free for the first time in centuries. Unrestrained. I looked down at the camp in front of me, noting the looks of terror on all their faces. I rose a brow. I'm only floating in the air, what's so scary about that?

Oh right! I was angry. Angry at them. I suppose I would be a bit fearful if what was equel to a couple hundred trillion gods bloodlust was directed at you.

I rose a hand and pointed my index finger at the camp, silently gathering energy to my finger tip. I then launched it as I said.

" **Neutron Bomb.** "

It was a reletively weak spell, meant to gather enemies in a small area into a select place, compress them together, and then explode while also still compressing them, effectively making all things inside a bloody pancake. I toned the attack down to see how much damage it could still cause.

The end result was a massive boulder, easily over 50 meters high, and a crater at least four times the size of the camp. I started laughing at the fact that this was the result of an attack that was only 1/10 of the standard attack. I calmed myself and looked at the boulder again. Being a scientist/engineer, I was curious by nature, and I was curious on what the inside looked like. I coated my arm in supercharged energy and launched it in an arc towards the boulder, cutting it in half.

It looked like like the inside of a jelly filled donut. I grinned sinisterly. I absorbed my energy from the boulder and watched all the blood and guts fall out of the boulder.

I slowly turned around and started floating off into nowhere. Now that everyone's in the library I just have to wait and see if they actually get out. But thats gonna take a few hundred years, and I'm too lazy to speed up time. What to do, hmm...

I can think on that later. I'm craving donuts at the moment.


End file.
